


You’re What?!

by Neutral03



Series: In Another World Drabbles [6]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern AU, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Kim Jungwoo, Other, Vomiting, proposal fic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: Jungwoo and Lucas take the next step in their relationship a little earlier than intended.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: In Another World Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633816
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	You’re What?!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic, more to come soon. And I own nothing but the plot and any OCs that I mention. Have a nice day!  
> -N.

“YOU’RE WHAT?!” Ten and Doyoung screeched at them. Jungwoo and Lucas flinched slightly at the volume of it. Jaemin was pulled off of the couch by his two mates Renjun and Jeno, and they were backing away towards the kitchen. Though Jungwoo really couldn't blame them, after all Jaemin was pregnant too, and ever since they've found out the alpha and beta have been very over protective of him. And Jisung had ducked behind Jaehyung and Kun. The elder two of the three of them wish that they were that lucky to get away from their lovers. None of them had ever heard either of them this loud before. And Ten and Dongyoung were known for being the loudest in the room when they wanted to be. Both of them were ready to jump into action at any moment’s notice should one of them try to attack the young newly mated couple. No one in the room was prepared for this though. Everyone was set to jump at a moment’s notice the second things were starting to go south. They would be lucky if Lucas got out of this without a broken bone or something in the very least. 

Though to clear up any confusion, it’s best to say what the problem is to try and clear it up. The whole reason that all of them were gathered in Doyoung and Jaehyun’s apartment that day was that Lucas and Jungwoo wanted to talk to them. They had some very important news to share with them all, and they wanted to do it all at once. Everyone was very suspicious about that though, it wasn’t normal for either of them to pull something like this. So whatever it was that they wanted to tell them must be very important, and that was starting to worry them all. So needless to say that they were all very worried about the news that they were going to tell them. But none of them had ever expected this. 

Once they had all of them gathered in the apartment, Jungwoo and Lucas took front and center of the living room of the apartment. Jungwoo and Jisung still lived with Doyoung and Jaehyun, Jisung because he was still in high school and Jaehyun being his legal guardian and all. And it was sort of the same thing for Jungwoo, but he was a senior in college and he just was always too anxious to leave his older brother’s side for very long. But he loved Jaehyun like he was his own brother, he adored Jisung and Jaemin and doted on them like his own little brothers, and he didn’t mind sharing a room with either of them. But, now he has Lucas, his boyfriend, his future mate, who he loves and adores and knows that they’re going to spend the rest of their lives together. And he thought about all of this even before he found out that he was pregnant. Which was why the two of them had gathered all of their family here today to tell them the good(hopefully) news. They both just hoped that they took the news well. 

Well, here goes nothing then. “Okay.” Lucas said, and then winced at how loud his volume was. Jungwoo looked at him and he smiled sheepishly at the elder and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Sorry babe.” He told him. Jungwoo just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to their awaiting family in front of them. On Jungwoo’s side we have Doyoung who was a beta, his mate Jaehyun who was one of the nicest and calmest alphas that Jungwoo has ever met in his life. And then there was his little brother Jaemin, who was a fellow omega just like Jungwoo and his two mates Renjun, a beta who gets mistaken for an alpha all the time even despite his small stature and frame and Jeno, the most laid back and un-alpha-like alpha ever to come into existence. And then there was their youngest brother Jisung, who had just presented as an alpha not that long ago and was still getting the hang of things. And on Lucas’s side they had his older cousin who they called Ten because his birth name is too hard for anyone to pronounce and he hated both his Korean and Chinese name, he was also an omega too but he was not what you would call a normal omega. He was loud, mouthy, and brash, Ten walked to the sound of his own drum and did whatever he wanted regardless of what he was told. And then there was his boyfriend and long time best friend Qian Kun, who was a beta. He was a very quiet and warm, and friendly person to be around in general. All in all they’re all very nice people, but with the fact that Jaemin was already pregnant and he was younger than both of them, they’re really banking on that by having him here they won’t kill them all. 

“So what’s the big news about?” Ten asked as he sat down beside Doyoung on their living room couch. Jaemin was sitting on the other side of Doyoung and Renjun was sitting next to him on the arm of the couch. Kun had taken up the other spot next to Ten and Jisung was sitting on the floor at the elder’s feet playing a game on his phone. Jaehyun and Jeno were standing behind the couch leaning on it. There were two arm chairs in the room that they could have sat at but Jaehyun didn’t want to sit, and Jeno, ever since he found out that Jaemin was pregnant, has never been too keen on letting the younger omega out of his sight. “Well,..” Lucas began but then trailed off when he lost his train of thought because he couldn’t figure out how to explain this. Jungwoo just sighed and shook his head at his lover. He decided to just do it all by himself, and get it over with. It would just be easier for them all if he did it. So, he elbowed Lucas in the side and they had a silent conversation, and it was decided that he would explain all of it. While they were doing that, the rest of the people in the room were just staring at them. They all knew that there wasn’t something right going on here, but none of them knew what it was. Even Jisung had stopped his game and put his phone down to watch what was going on around him. 

Jungwoo took a deep breath and grabbed onto Lucas’s hand for some emotional support. It was now or never and he just wanted to do it over and get it done now. ‘Just like ripping off a band-aid.’ He told himself. He looked directly at all of their immediate family that they have gathered before them and just spit it out. “I’m pregnant.” Jungwoo blurted out. And he could almost immediately feel the temperature of the room drop a couple of degrees. Everyone was in various stages of shock and awe, but mostly shock, at least that’s how Jungwoo would have described it if you asked him too. Jisung was sitting on the floor with his mouth hung wide open, frozen, and Jungwoo had half a mind to tell him to close it or he was going to collect flies, but didn’t. Kun, well, it was kind of hard for him to get a read on the elder, he just sat there frozen a lot like Jisung was, but his facial expressions didn’t change enough for it to be noticeable. His eyes went to Jaehyun next, it was very easy for him to tell that the elder was shocked at the news. Jungwoo noticed that even though Jaehyun had a death drip on the back of the couch, he seemed to be smiling, sort of, or it was a grimace, Jungwoo wasn’t really sure to be honest. And then there was Jeno, poor little Jeno. He was standing next to Jaehyun and he was looking like he was trying to decide whether or not he should be smiling or crying, but Jungwoo could clearly see his eyes and that was something that almost never happens so he knew that this was serious. Next he went on to Renjun, and like Kun, you really couldn’t tell what was going on in the younger’s head. Though it was obvious that he was shocked, he was still pretty calm for the most part though, so he was taking that as a win. And then there was Jaemin, the youngest omega in the room seemed to be the most noticeably pleased about the situation. Since Jaemin himself was also pregnant, that probably had something to do with it as well. Jungwoo noticed that he had one hand on his stomach rubbing circles into it, while the other one was holding Renjun’s hand, and Jeno had a hand on one of his shoulders.  


And finally the moment of truth, his brother and Ten. Out of the two of them, Jungwoo decided that it would be the best decision to look at Doyoung’s reaction first. Hesitantly, Jungwoo turned his attention to his elder brother, and clung onto Lucas’s hand even harder. Doyoung,.. Well, he was shocked to say the least. His expression was pretty unreadable even to Jungwoo and he was his brother, and Doyoung has never been able to hide anything from him, like ever. So, needless to say that this was a very big first for him, and he wasn’t really sure if it was a good thing or not. After looking at his brother, trying and failing to make eye contact with him, he decided to move on to Ten. Ten was a whole lot easier to read than his brother, and Jungwoo really wasn’t that much better than getting no reaction at all from his brother. The elder omega was very emotional about this, that much Jungwoo could see by his facial expressions alone. Though he was worried that Ten hadn’t said anything yet. Normally, regardless of whether something important was going on or not, Ten was loud. Well, not loud per se, but he was always vocal enough that it wasn’t hard to miss the fact that he was in a room. Now though, he was quiet, very quiet, a little too quiet if you asked Jungwoo. By this point he had fully expected Ten to have leapt off the couch and attacked either him or Lucas or both. But that all came to a head when both of them seemed to come out of their shock and jumped off the couch. ****“YOU’RE WHAT?!” Ten and Doyoung screeched at them. There it was.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

For clarity, it’s probably the easiest to just start from the beginning. That way everyone knows what happened and it’d be the best way for everyone to understand it easily. This whole thing started about a month ago….. 

Jungwoo was in love with Lucas, that was just a fact of life at this point. The sky was blue, grass was green, and Jungwoo and Lucas were in love with each other. They’ve known each other for almost 7 years at this point. That was around the time that Lucas moved to go to school in South Korea from Hong Kong, and to live with Ten in hopes of getting some motivation put into him. And when Jungwoo moved in with Doyoung. They’re grandfather had given them the option to go and live in the city to be closer to their schools. He helped them find and set up an apartment, and used the insurance money, plus the money that he gets from the government to help him take care of them to help pay for everything. And Doyoung had even gotten a job to help pay for stuff. (Jungwoo wanted to get one too to help out with the bills and stuff too, but his brother refused.) Lucas was almost a whole year younger than he was, and was in the grade below him, but somehow they still found each other on the first day of school and became friends. They spent all of their time together, and then some when they realized that Ten and Doyoung were best friends. And things just sort of spiraled out from there. 

Anyway, fast forward about a year, and the two of them were full on pining after each other. They drove their friends and family nuts with their puppy love, and after much encouragement from all of them, and Ten locking them in a closet, they got together. And they’ve been that way ever since. No one thought that it was possible, but they were spending even more time with each other than they were before. And that drove them all even crazier, but things calmed down after a while. They were all over each other, yet at the same time they weren’t. They kissed, hugged, and made out a lot, but for years that was all that they did. The couple didn’t end up acting on their sexual urges and lust after one another until Lucas’s first year of university. Even though Jungwoo had graduated a year before his boyfriend and started University as a nursing student, they still spent almost everyday together. Doyoung and Ten didn’t know how they were able to do it, but they did. And now, both of them knew that was it. They were each other’s mates, soulmates, whatever you wanted to call it. Jungwoo was in love with Lucas and Lucas felt the exact same way if not more. And on more than one occasion that talked about getting mated and married after Lucas graduates college, and then later on having a family of their own. Though neither of them knew it but their whole entire life was about to change completely.  


Even though Jungwoo loved Lucas with all of his being and would do anything for him, but he still would get annoyed at the younger from time to time. Like now for example, it was a Thursday night, and Jungwoo and Lucas were hanging out at the elder’s apartment studying. None of them had any assignments due in the near future, but it was getting close to the first exam season of the year, and they wanted to be prepared. And both of them didn’t have that much work to do the next day. Lucas just had one class and work after that then he was free until Sunday afternoon. And Jungwoo just had to go in at his shift at the hospital and then he was done for the whole weekend. Which he was really glad for, considering how crappy he was feeling at the moment. From the minute that the omega had woken up that morning he knew that today was going to be a very rough day. He was extremely exhausted, even though not only had he slept the whole night, he had even gone to bed early. He didn’t know what was up with him, but he had a feeling that he was getting sick or something when he realized that he had a migraine trying to go on. Reluctantly, he still got out of bed and headed out to the kitchen to get something for his head and a glass of water. 

He was met with his older brother Doyoung at the stove making breakfast. His mate Jaehyun and his youngest brother Jisung were nowhere to be found, but he could hear movement coming from the back of the apartment, so he just assumes that the elder is waking the youngest up. He mumbled out a reply to his brother as he sat down at the kitchen counter and rested his head in his arms. Doyoung paused in what he was doing, and turned his head to look at his little brother. The elder tilted his head and paused a second, scanning his little brother, trying to see if he could figure out what was wrong with him. “Hey, Woo-ah, are you okay?” Doyoung asked his little brother. He just got a groan in response. The beta sighed to himself and turned off the stove and moved over to try and feel his little brother’s forehead. And for once, Jugnwoo didn’t put up a fight when he tried to get close to do it. He didn't feel warm to Doyoung, but that didn’t mean that his little brother wasn’t sick. When he pulled his hand away, Jungwoo sat up at the counter and looked at his older brother. “I’m fine.” Jungwoo said. “I’m just tired.” But didn’t he go to bed really early the night before? Was what was going through Doyoung’ head. Though he never got the chance to voice his concerns about that when he heard Jisung and Jaehyun race into the room. Jisung came flying into the kitchen and almost took out one of their walls and plopped himself down next to Jungwoo and clung onto him. Jaehyun wasn’t that far behind him, and from the glint in his eye, Doyoung knew that he was just messing around with his little brother. And any other time he wouldn’t have minded it, but it was a school day and they all had to get going sooner rather than later. And the whole thing ended up being forgotten. 

Luckily for Jungwoo, he was able to make it through the whole day without anything going wrong. He came out of his last class so exhausted, he was just about ready to drop, and then he remembered that he had promised to study together with Lucas that evening. He groaned softly to himself as he sat down on a bench outside of the science building where his last class was. He loved Lucas, he really did, don’t get him wrong about that, but God, the man could be so loud! But, at the same time if he notices how tired Jungwoo is, then Lucas would tone it down and be quiet for him, and if Jungwoo would happen to fall asleep on him(Which he ended up doing) then he would just drop everything and cuddle with him. Which Jungwoo really liked the sound of. After a couple of minutes sitting on the bench resting, the young omega pulled out his phone to check the time and saw that he better get moving if he wanted to be on time to meet with Lucas. So he got up and trudged across the campus over to the little cafe that sat next to the college, where the young couple had agreed to meet. It had been a long day, but at least he could relax this evening and spend some time with his boyfriend. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Like he had predicted earlier, Jungwoo did end up falling asleep on Lucas. And the two of them did end up cuddling because of it, and Lucas ended up spending the night, which he had done multiple times before. But when he had woken up that morning, he was by himself. He rolled over and looked at his alarm clock, and was surprised when he found a sticky note on it. He pulled it off the device and brought it closer to his face to read since he didn’t have his glasses on. The note read:

**_Dear Wooie(Hyung),_ **

**_Sorry that I had to ditch you, since if you’ve seen this note means that I had to leave early. Had to meet up with some people from my biology class for a project. My group had called an emergency meeting to work on it since I got paired with all of the slackers of the class. (Not one word. I know you Woo.) Anyway, I slipped out while you were still (hopefully) asleep. So I won’t be able to see you until this evening. Have a good day at the hospital. I love you._ **

**_-Xuxi <3._ **

Jungwoo snorted to himself as he read the note. Classic Lucas, he thought, the note was cheesy, corney and just all around romantic, which is something that Jungwoo loved. He sighed and placed the note back on the nightstand. He also used it as an opportunity to check the time. His alarm clock read **7:15 AM**. ‘Great.” Jungwoo thought to himself. He didn’t have to be at the hospital until 9, and since it was so close he could get away getting up at 8 and scooting out the door not that long after. But he figured that as long as he was up, he might as well go to the bathroom. He moved to sit up, and was hit with a sudden dizzy spell. It took him a second to regain his bearings, and then he moved to stand up. As soon as he was vertical, he felt his stomach drop. And he raced off to the bathroom to puke. 

He was barely able to make it to the bathroom in time, and pull up the toilet seat to puke. He ended up spending what he would later come to find out would be the next 20 minutes puking his guts out. It was awful, painful, and Jungwoo was so miserable that he wanted it all to stop, and have someone put him out of his misery. But, finally, finally, he was empty, and he didn’t feel so sick anymore. He spat into the toilet one last time, and wiped his mouth with a piece of toilet paper and threw it in the bowl and flushed all of it. He then braced himself to stand up slowly and pulled himself to his feet. He then walked over to the sink and rinsed his mouth out, he decided that he would just brush his teeth when he got up for work again. He turned off the water and cracked the bedroom door open. He peaked out the door and checked both ways down the hallway. With the way that the apartment was set up, Doyoung and Jaehyun had their own bathroom to use, but that meant that him, Jisung and Jaemin when he lived there all had to share the other bathroom. So the only one that he really had to worry about was Jisung, since the youngest had a bad habit of staying up at odd times, despite Doyoung’s scolding and lectures gaming and he would go to the bathroom at odd times throughout the night. Deeming the coast clear, Jungwoo sneaked out of the bathroom and went back to his room and collapsed on the bed. He laid there on his back for a few moments before he rolled over and grabbed the pillow that Lucas used last night and hugged it to his chest. Almost as soon as he had the pillow in his grasp, he instantly felt better. And he ended up drifting off to sleep until his alarm balred and woke him up about 30 minutes later.  


Groaning again, Jungwoo got up from his bed really slow, just to see if he was going to end up puking again. When he didn’t feel like he was going to yack, he deemed himself ready for work. He quickly got his clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower, change and get ready for the day. It didn’t take him that long considering since his body was so exhausted, that he felt like he would fall asleep on his feet any minute. He brushed his teeth extra and rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash, hoping that he could finally get the taste of vomit out of his mouth. Deeming himself ready, Jungwoo threw his dirty clothes in the laundry basket and headed out into the kitchen to grab his things and leave before his brother noticed that he wasn’t eating. He knew that he should eat before going to work, but his stomach still felt upset and he didn’t want to either be late or have to call in because of it, so he just decided to skip it. He just hoped that he was lucky enough to make it past his brother since it was his day off. Doyoung was the assistant office manager for one of the doctor’s offices that was in the hospital. He worked in the Hematology Department, and they normally don’t see that many people on Fridays, and the main doctor was out anyway so the office was closed. Which meant that his brother would be home, and he could read Jungwoo like an open book and he’d notice that he wasn’t feeling well. 

Walking into the kitchen, Jungwoo was trying to be as quiet as possible to try not to alert Doyoung that he was in the room. At the moment he was kicking himself for leaving all of his stuff in the kitchen the night before, so that if he had just put it in his room he could have grabbed it and made a run for it before Doyoung could catch him. Doyoung may be a beta, and be older and Jungwoo only an omega, but he was taller, and had longer legs than his brother. But he just gave up and realized that he was doomed to his fate when he saw his brother standing at the kitchen sink washing dishes. And his bag was laying on the counter right across from him. He tiptoed into the room and reached out to grab his bags. He was so close, and he actually thought that he could get away with it. “Hey Woo, what are you doing?” Doyoung asked him. Shit. He was busted. Jungwoo paused in his movements as Doyoung turned his head to look at his little brother. The two of them just stared at each other for a couple of minutes in an awkward silence. “Uh,.. Hi Hyung, how’s your morning going?” Jungwoo asked him, and hoped that Doyoung would just not press any farther. But from the look that Doyoung was giving he wasn’t getting out of it this easy. 

“What’s wrong?” Doyoung asked. He had turned off the tap of the sink and brought out the dish towel to dry his hands as he started to make his way over to him. Jungwoo was still paused at the kitchen counter with his hand on the strap on his bag, it would have been no problem for him to just grab it and run, but that would just make his brother suspicious and he’d get interrogated when he got home. “Nothing.” Jungwoo said, trying to play innocent. “I’m just heading out early for work.” He told him. Doyoung gave him a look and he knew that he didn’t buy it. “Really.” Doyoung said, and pulled out his phone to check the time. “Hmm…, you normally don’t leave for about another 20 minutes.” Doyoung said. “Are you not going to eat breakfast?” And that was when Jungwoo realized that he had to come up with an excuse fast to be able to work at a decent time. “Oh, um Selugi-Noona just texted me when I got out of the shower and said that they were having a last minute meeting with all of the nursing students this morning.” Jungwoo said. “She apologized for the short notice, but I have to get going if I want to make it on time.” He really hoped that Doyoung bought it. His brother didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes and Jungwoo really thought that he was screwed but his brother just ended up sighing. “Huh, I swear that you somehow managed to get into the most unorganized nursing program that I’ve ever seen in my life.” Doyoung told him. “You better get going then, but at least take some food with you to eat on the way so you won’t starve to death until lunch.” Doyoung told him as he turned around to get his little brother some food. Jungwoo let out a little sigh of relief. Depending on what his brother gave him he could either eat it later, throw it away, or just give it to Lucas to get rid of the evidence. He plastered on a smile when Doyoung gave him an apple, a thermos filled with orange juice and a piece of jelly toast. “Bye Woo-ah, have a good day at work.” Doyoung said as he patted him on the head. He waved as he headed out the door. “Okay, I will. Bye Hyung have fun on your day off!” He said as he closed the door behind him. Phew, that was a close one.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Work was rough, but it went better than he thought that it would. It didn’t take him that long to catch the bus to the hospital. He had pocketed the apple and orange juice, but had ripped up the piece of toast and fed the pigeons in the park that he passed on his way to the bus stop. He hadn’t had anything to eat today, he still felt nauseous, but not as bad as when he woke up this morning. For the most part he was able to work and do his job as he normally did and no one was able to tell a difference. Though he didn’t miss the strange looks of some of his other co-workers and his supervisors. But he chose to ignore them all, and just about his day as usual. He was in a good mood since he was assigned to the PEEDS floor that day, and he just loved being around children and playing with them. And it sort of helped him get through the day when he was counting down the hours until he could see Lucas again and just spend most of the weekend cuddled up in a younger man's embrace. He only had about 5 more hours of his shift at this point and then he could go home, shower, cuddle Lucas(Who was staying over again) and sleep. 

Even though he was pretty exhausted and was dead on his feet, he was enjoying his day pretty much. Everything was going smooth and steady for once, and Jungwoo was thinking that this day was really going to be a very good day. That is until they started bringing in his patient’s lunch trays for that day. He’s not really sure what it was that they brought in for them to be exact, but when the mother of one of his patients pulled the lid off of the tray to give them their food. Almost immediately, the smell permeated the whole room, and it smacked him in the face. He can’t describe the smell, but it was so disgusting, but it just assaulted all of his senses and he couldn’t get away from it. Jungwoo knew that as soon as he was done checking on the little boy’s vitals that he had to get out of the room fast, or else he’d end up puking his guts out. Once he was down he waved goodbye and told the family that he’d be back later to check on them. He almost didn’t make it out of the room in time since the smell was making his head spin so much. It was also a really good thing that his patient’s room was right next to the bathroom. He pushed open the door and closed it behind him, and dropped down to his knees and lifted up the toilet lid. And he spent the next 20 minutes on the cold, hard tiled floor, throwing up. Which was very painful since he hadn’t eaten anything at all that day. 

Even after he was done throwing up bile and stomach acid, it still took him about 15 minutes before he was able to pull himself up from the floor and go wash his mouth out. He made sure that he had flushed the toilet and flushed it again to make sure, and sprayed the room with air freshener they kept in there. He sighed to himself and pinched the bridge between his eyes and nose, hoping that it would help alleviate the pain he was feeling from his migraine. He unlocked the door, adn opened it and stuck his head out to peer around to see if anyone was outside. Deeming that the coast was clear, he stepped out into the hallway, fully intended on going back to work but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a voice behind him. “What are you doing Jungwoo-ah?” Oh, he was busted, big time.  


Pausing in his movements, he froze at the sound of his supervisor’s voice. And he knew by the tone of her voice that he had been caught and he wasn’t going to get out of it this easily if at all. And to make matters worse she’s friends with his older brother. He turned around to face her and hoped that he had put on a convincing enough smile that he could fool her into believing his story. But when he faced her, he knew that this wasn’t going to work. “Hello Seulgi-Noona, how are you doing today?” Jungwoo asked her. The stern look on her face told Jungwoo that his bull wasn’t going to fly with her. “Don’t try and play coy with me child.” She told him. “Your patient’s mother phoned the Nurse’s station asking us to check in on **_you_**.” Seulgi told him. “She was worried about you, and told us that you looked green when you were checking her son’s vitals.” She told him. And Jungwoo had to hold back his wince at her tone. He knew that he was in trouble now. Seulgi looked like she was about 5 seconds away from biting his head off, but she just let out a huff of breath and slumped her shoulders down. She looked at Jungwoo and motioned for him to come with her. Jungwoo just nodded obetinatly and followed the older woman out and into their break room. 

Seulgi ushered Jungwoo into the break room, and motioned for the younger omega to sit down. Jungwoo followed her non-verbal instructions and decided that keeping his mouth shut unless he was spoken to directly would probably benefit him the best in this situation, for more than one reason. The first reason was that he didn’t want Seulgi to get even angrier at him than she already was. And the second one was that even though there was nothing left in his system for him to throw up, he still felt nauseous and he really didn’t trust his stomach to corporate at the moment. Seulgi closed the door behind her and locked it, to give them some privacy for this conversation. She then walked over to the lunch table that she had Jungwoo sit down on. She sat across from the younger omega, and she seemed,.. Not mad? Jungwoo was confused here. “What’s going on Woo-ah?” Seulgi asked. “Come on, you know that if there’s something that’s bothering you that you can tell Noona.” She told him. “And if it has anything to do with omega stuff then I promise that I won’t tell Doie, okay?” She said as she reached out and grabbed one of his hands in her own. Jungwoo just sighed and shook his head. “No, no, I’m okay Noona, I’m just tired.” He told her. Seulgi just sighed in response. “Woo-ah, you’ve been tired for the past month and a half, and don’t think I haven’t noticed the way that you turn down food now.” She told him. “The Kim Jungwoo that I know would never, ever turn down any food that’s being offered to him unless there’s something wrong.” Seulgi told him, as she pointed her finger at him. “Remember, Doyoung told me how much food you ate during your first full heat.” Jungwoo blushed at the mention of it. “Now, tell me Jungwoo, what’s wrong?” She asked him. 

Jungwoo just sighed and leaned back against his chair. “I don’t know Noona.” He told her honestly. “I’ve just been really tired, even though I’ve been trying to get more sleep lately.” Jungwoo told her. “And I don’t know.. The turning down food just started recently.” he admitted. “I don’t know what’s wrong with it, but all of it just seems unappetizing when it’s offered to me.” He told her. “And then this morning I got up, and I got really dizzy and had to sit back down.” He said. “And when I tired it again, I got really nauseous and went and threw up.” Jungwoo told her. “And then when I got here, I caught a whiff of my patient’s lunch and just lost it.” He told her. “And I didn’t even eat breakfast.” Seulgi gave him a look at that. She didn’t say anything at first, but she got up from her chair and went and got a bottle of water out of the fridge in the break room and some granola bars that they always keep stashed there for emergencies. She came back over and handed them to Jungwoo, he accepted them because he knew that he really didn’t have that much of a choice.Seulgi then went and put her hand on his forehead to try and see if he had a fever. She then came back around to sit across from the younger omega. “You know that it’s not healthy to do that.” Seulgi scolded him lightly. Jungwoo ducked his head and he felt a light blush spread across his cheeks. “I know, I’m sorry Noona.” Jungwoo said. Seulgi just shook her head at him. “Don’t worry about it Woo-ah.” Seulgi said. “I know that you’ve had a very hard couple of months lately, and that it’s taken its toll on you.” She told him. “Go home Jungwoo, and I’m not taking no for an answer.” And he really didn’t have a choice in the matter then did he?  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jungwoo sighed to himself as he walked out of the elevator. After his little talk with Seulgi, the elder omega had sent him home for the rest of his shift. She told him that it was no big deal since his shift was almost over anyway(It was not, he still had about 5 more hours left), and he had the weekend off anyway. But one of the bright sides of her being a friend of his elder brother’s is that he knew better than to argue with her. So he just shut up, told her that he would go home and rest, and wished her a good weekend on his way out and told her that he would see her on Monday. He trudged his way to the elevator with all of his stuff and got in and rode it down to the ground floor. Luckily, he was in there by himself, and the elevator didn’t stop at all on the way down. He let out a sigh of relief at that, he really wasn’t in the mind frame to handle with and be around other people at the moment. He just wanted to go home, and sleep and be in the arms of either his brother or Lucas. At this point he really didn’t care at this point, he’d even take Jisung and he knew how much the young alpha hated skinship and touching of any kind(Except if you were a young omega that went by the name of Zhong Chenle). When he heard the ding, signaling that the doors were open, despite his exhausted state he practically jumped out of the elevator and into the lobby. He was so close to making it home, he felt like he could cry. 

He was so out of it as he was walking out that he almost didn’t hear the call of his name. “Jungwoo! Jungwoo-ah! Kim Jungwoo!” Finally registering that someone was trying to get his attention he turned his head to see who it was. He was surprised to see Taeyong standing on the other side of the hospital lobby. Jungwoo, even though he was pretty much dead on his feet, couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face. Ever since he was a little kid and his older brother had come home from the park one day with a new friend named Lee Taeyong, he’s always been in awe of the elder. As a little kid, he’d looked up to both Doyoung and Taeyong, they were older, and everything that they did Jungwoo wanted to do because they seemed so much cooler when they did it. And when the two older boys had presented when they hit puberty and Taeyong presented as an omega, Jungwoo just wanted to be like him. Even though his secondary-gender was considered on the lower end of the biological spectrum in some circles, Taeyong never let that stop him. Yes, he was shy and timid and could seem pretty cold towards strangers, but he was one of the warmest and sweetest people that Jungwoo has ever met in his whole life. And he did what he wanted to do regardless of what others tried to tell him. And yes, he’s had a few setbacks in his life but he’s been able to overcome them and has gotten stronger from them. Jungwoo admires him for all of that, and when he presented as an omega when he was 13, and Doyoung was 15, and Taeyong was just shy of turning 16, the first thing that he did was beg his brother and the rest of their family to get Taeyong to come over. It was only him, Doyoung and their grandfather, and he was a beta like Doyoung, Taeyong was the closest omega that he trusted to come and do anything. He’s always considered Taeyong as a second elder brother, like he does with Jaehyun and has basically adopted his younger brother Donghyuck like he did to Jaemin and Jisung. Taeyong was his calm in the storm, and he could really use that right about now.  


“Hyung!” Jungwoo said. He sped walked over to where the elder was standing near the reception desk at the front of the hospital. Upon reaching the elder omega, Jungwoo gently wrapped the elder up in a hug. He had to be careful since Taeyong was pregnant. And that tied into one of the obstacles that the elder had faced in his life. When Taeyong and his brother were in their early years in college, Taeyong had fallen in love with a senior, Jungwoo doesn’t remember his actual name, he just calls him by what Donghyuck calls him ‘The Asshole.’ The younger omega has some more interesting nicknames for him too, but he doesn't say them around his brother as not to upset him. But he was an abusive prick, who isolated Taeyong away from both his family and his friends, and then would go around and cheat on him, then blame Taeyong for it. But, lucky for them Taeyong still had his stubborn streak and his wits about him. When he realized that he was pregnant about 5 or 6 months back he knew that he had to get out so he did. And he moved in with Donghyuck and the younger’s mate Mark. And he’s met a really nice alpha by the name of Johnny Suh. He’s full-blooded Korean ethically, but he’s originally from America and he came here for work. And now Taeyong’s the happiest that he’s ever seen him, and Jungwoo couldn’t be happier for him. 

After a couple of minutes of hugging, the two omegas pulled away from each other. “Hey, Woo-ah.” Taeyong said with a giggle. And Jungwoo was able to get a good look at his Hyung. Taeyong’s dark brownish-black hair was falling into his eyes(He stopped dying it when he found out that he was pregnant), he was wearing his glasses(Which he started doing a lot now since he found out that he was pregnant), he had a face mask on so you couldn’t see his whole face. He was wearing a pale, baby blue sweater, and had a black coat over top of it, along with a pair of black jeans that he’s guessing were Johnny’s since they seemed to be pooling around Taeyong’s ankles, and he had on his favorite pair of black boots that Donghyuck had gotten him for Christmas two years ago. And it wasn’t hard to miss the swell of Taeyong’s stomach anymore, he looked pregnant, and out of all of the pregnant people that Jungwoo has seen in his life, he can tell you that Taeyong is one of the most beautiful, he’s practically glowing. “You look absolutely beautiful Hyung.” Jungwoo told him. And even with the mask on Jungwoo could tell that the elder was blushing. “Aw, you’re too kind Woo-ah.” Taeyong said. “I just look like I normally do.” He told him. Typical Taeyong to just brush off any compliments given his way. And the sad thing is that he was like this long before he met his prick of his ex, he just made it worse. But he’s doing much better with Johnny now.  


“What are you doing here Hyung?” Jungwoo asked him. He figured that he was probably here for a doctor’s appointment, but he just wanted to make sure about it. Taeyong just smiled at him behind the mask. “I just came in for a check up.” Taeyong told him. “Oh, is Johnny-Hyung or Duckie here with you?” Jungwoo asked him. Taeyong shook his head. “No, it’s just me today, Johnny had to work, and Hyuckie had a test today.” Taeyong told him. “Taeil-Hyung and Doie offered to come with me, but I said that I was fine, this wouldn’t be the first time that I went by myself.” He told him. And Jungwoo had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the elder. Typical Taeyong alright. “Now what are you doing down here, I thought that your shift didn’t end until 5, and you normally eat lunch on whatever floor you’re working that day?” Taeyong questioned. And another thing that Jungwoo forgot to mention about the elder, he could read Jungwoo like an open book, and he could do it better than Seulgi and he’s closer to his brother than her too. Come to think of it, he's pretty sure that Taeyong is the one who introduced the two of them. So far, Jungwoo hasn’t been having that great of a day. 

Jungwoo just sighed in response, he knew fully well that there was no way for him to get out of this. Taeyong had a way of getting people to tell him what’s wrong even before he got pregnant, and it’s only gotten worse since. It’s like Taeyong’s motherly instinct(Doyoung coined the nickname) has gone into hyperdrive. And when he isn’t using that, people will tell him about their problems when he’s gone on a crying jag from one of his hormonal spikes. You just can’t win anymore with the guy, though you couldn’t really to begin with but the point still stands. “Seulgi-Noona sent me home early.” Jungwoo finally admitted. “Why?” Taeyong asked, and Jungwoo could hear the concern dripping in his voice. “She thinks that I’m getting overworked and that I might possibly be sick.” He told her. And when he made eye contact with the elder, Taeyong was giving him ‘the look.’ Or, his disappointed parent look, and Jungwoo knew that the elder was going to be a fantastic parent regardless of what he thought. “Okay, so I might have woken up this morning kinda dizzy, and I might have thrown up a couple of times before I left the house, and then when I got here.” Jungwoo admitted. Taeyong just sighed at him and shook his head. “What are we going to do with you Woo?” Taeyong asked him. Jungwoo just smiled sheepishly at him. “Well, come on then.” Taeyong said as he grabbed the younger omega by his elbow. This surprised Jungwoo a little bit. “What, why, where are we going Hyung?” Jungwoo asked him confused. “I’m taking you home.” Was all that he said as he dragged the younger outside the building. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Lucky for them that Johnny had let Taeyong borrow his car so that he was able to go to the appointment that day. He told Taeyong that it was okay since they lived in the same building anyway, and that he would just get Yuta to drive him home or use public transportation if he gort desperate. Taeyong had offered to come get him but Johnny had refused. He told him that it would be better for him to go home and rest after his appointment, especially since Taeil wasn’t going to let him come back to work anyway. And not that he didn’t love his friends, family and his boyfriend doting on him and the baby, he thought that it was sweet that they were all so attached to them now and they weren’t even born yet. But, they were beginning to drive him up the wall! He couldn’t do anything without someone coming up behind him and ending up doing it for him, or following to make sure that he was okay. And Taeyong knew that it was part of the reason that Johnny let him use his car, since he didn’t want him going on any public transportation when there would be no one with him. But, for once he’s glad for the excessive doting.  


It wasn’t that much of a drive from the hospital to either omega’s apartment building. When Donghyuck and Mark had decided that they were going to move in together, Taeyong had snuck away from his now ex to see Doyoung to see if there was an open apartment near where he lived. Since his ex was trying to keep him from seeing his baby brother, Taeyong didn’t want Donghyuck being by himself. And he knew that he had Mark, and he really liked Mark, and all of their other friends, but it was just a big brother’s instinct taking over. Needless to say that over the years and especially since he had moved back in with the young mated couple. So Jungwoo didn’t think anything of it on the way home that they weren’t going to his apartment. In fact, he was freaking out about what he was going to tell his brother about why he got sent home his shift early. But, he was confused when they pulled up to the parking garage of Taeyong’s bundling. Jungwoo looked at him confused, what were they doing here? “What are we doing here?” Jungwoo asked. “This is your bundling?” Taeyong nodded his head at him. “When I said that we were going hom I didn’t necessarily mean your home.” He told him. He then motioned for the younger to get out of the car. Jungwoo got out of the car and followed the elder into the building and up to his apartment after they made sure that the car was locked. Jungwoo was still confused about what they were doing here, and he had a feeling that the elder had brought him here for a ‘Talk.’ He wished that he just stayed home today. 

Opening the door to the apartment, Taeyong sat his keys down in the little dish bowl that they kept beside the door to put their keys in. Jungwoo followed behind the elder and shut the door to the apartment. The place was quiet except for the sounds of the two of them moving around, so Mark and Donghyuck were probably still out. So it was just the two of them alone in the apartment. Taeyong had called over his shoulder to take his coat off and sit down while he ducked into the kitchen to brew some tea. Jungwoo just sighed and shrugged off his coat and slumped down on the couch. He was so exhausted, but he had to admit this was better than going home and getting interrogated by his brother about why he’s sick. He jumped a little bit when he felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket. He pulled it out to check who was texting him. He couldn’t help the small smile that came to his face when he saw that it was Lucas texting him. 

**_Xuxi: Hey Babe! Just checking in on you, only a couple of more hours until we can be together! I love you Kim Jungwoo! <3._ **

Jungwoo couldn’t help the little giggle that escaped his lips at reading the message. It was corny, but it was something that Lucas would do and it made Him smile even more. Maybe his brother was right, he is whipped.

**_Wooie: Thanks. I love you too Xuxi, can’t wait, hope it’s going well for you._ **

****

“Let me guess, Lucas?” Taeyong questioned as he walked back into the room with a little tray containing a teapot and two cups. Jungwoo jumped at the sound of his voice and put a hand over his heart, Taeyong had scared the crap out of him. “You scared the crap out of me Hyung.” Jungwoo told him. “Sorry, I thought that you heard me.” Taeyong said. Jungwoo shook his head at him. “It’s okay Hyung.” He told him. “Thanks.” He said as Taeyong set the tray down and handed him a cup before sitting down. After pouring tea for the both of them, the two omegas just sat back and relaxed. “Yeah, it was Lucas.” Jungwoo told him with only a small blush. Taeyong just smiled at him and shook his head. Jungwoo took a sip of tea, and realized that the tea was the ginger tea that Taeyong uses for his morning sickness and nausea. And it seemed to be doing the trick for his own nausea. 

The two of them sat in silence and sipped on their tea for the next 15 minutes. Jungwoo found the silence comforting and he was able to relax a bit, he was starting to feel a little better since coming to the elder omega’s apartment. Though he knew that he was here for a reason when he heard Taeyong sit his cup back down on the little tray that he had brought in. Jungwoo turned his head at the sound and made eye contact with the elder. “So.” Taeyong said. Jungwoo hummed in response. “There’s a reason that I sort of kidnapped you and brought you here today.” Taeyong said. “Not that I don’t love spending time with you, by the way we should do this more often.” And Jungwoo’s heart swelled a little at the mention of the elder missing him and wanting to spend time with him. “But, there’s a reason why we’re here today.” Jungwoo finished for him. “Yeah, there is.” Taeyong said. And Jungwoo could feel the nerves start to bubble up in his stomach. This was going to get interesting quickly. 

“How long have you been feeling off?” Taeyong asked him out of the blue. And even though Jungwoo knew that this was what their talk was going to be about, the question still caught him off guard. But he knew that he just couldn’t blow the elder off like that. And now that he was thinking about it, he’s been feeling like this for more than just a couple of days. To be more accurate it’s been going on for a couple of weeks at the very least. Though it’s just been now that it’s gotten so bad that he’s actually started to notice it. “A couple of weeks I guess.” He told him. “Though, my symptoms haven’t been that bad until a couple of days ago, and today’s the first day that I’ve actually puked.” Taeyong just hummed in response. And Jungwoo saw a look in his eye, and the elder only ever got that look in his eye when he knew something. To be honest, he kinda didn’t want to know what was going on in the elder omega’s head for once. 

“You know something Jungwoo, I had almost the exact same symptoms when I found out that I was pregnant.” Taeyong told him. “I was so exhausted all the time that Insu just gave up trying to argue with me to do anything and just left me alone to sleep.” Taeyong said. And Jungwoo knew that this was serious because the only person who ever calls that asshole by his name is Taeyong and even he doesn’t use his name whenever he speaks about him, and that’s almost never. “It just sort of went downhill from there, Insu got mad at me because I would cook the same things over and over again, but I did that because what I cooked didn’t make me want to throw up.” Taeyong said. “I was always nauseous, all that anyone had to do was mention food and I’d lose it.” He told him. “And I’d have migraines that would just pop out of nowhere and last for hours, one had gotten so bad that Taeil-Hyung had to send me home from work early.” Taeyong said. “Though that was only because I wouldn’t let him call for an ambulance like he wanted to.” Jungwoo just nodded his head at him, showing that he was understanding him. “And it took me forever for all of it to finally click in my head that I might be pregnant, and ended up taking a test to see if I was right.” Taeyong told him. “And I was.” He didn’t say anything else after that, he just looked at Jungwoo. And Jungwoo was very confused about why his Hyung was looking at him like that. Sure, what he’s describing matches Jungwoo almost to a perfect T. But so does a stomach bug, or a million different other viruses that he could have contracted, or stress. And yes, him and Lucas did share his last heat together about a month or so ago and things really haven’t been the same ever since. They used protection… He thinks. And it was then that everything just hit him all at once. Oh God… He was screwed.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After both the initial shock of the situation wearing off, and the mental breakdown that followed right after it, he went home. He knew what he had to do. When he had first started high school, and had told Doyoung that he had a crush on one of the older boys in his class, he got him prepared. He tried to explain to their grandfather what he was trying to do for his little brother, but the elderly beta just shook his head and said he never understood it when their grandmother tried to explain it to him and he won’t get it now. So he just gave Doyoung the money and told him to go and get what he needed for Jungwoo. And that was the first time that he had gotten a pregnancy test. Doyoung had done his research, actually to try and help out not only Jungwoo but Taeyong and later on Donghyuck. He wanted to be fully prepared to help out any of his friends and little brother should the situation arise. Jungwoo can remember being so embarrassed when Doyoung had him take a practice test to show him what to do so that he’d be able to do it on his own. And if he could go back in time then he’d go back to that moment and thank Doyoung and scold his younger self for being so embarrassed about it all. Because, that lesson is coming in pretty handy right about now. 

This afternoon must be Jungwoo’s lucky day or something. He had ended up staying at Taeyong’s long enough that by the time that he had gotten home Doyoung had already left to pick up both Jisung and Chenle from school. The boys were having a sleepover this weekend, even though Chenle was in his freshman year of college now, both he and Jisung still somehow managed to stay attached at the hip. And on more than one occasion it’s been pointed out to the youngest alpha that they were acting exactly like Jungwoo and Lucas did when they were in that phase of their lives. But those two weren’t going out. Everyone in their friend circle made a huge betting pool on when those two would finally stop beating around the bush and just get on with it already. But anyway, he was really glad for Jisung’s pinning now. It meant that Jungwoo was alone in the apartment by himself for at the very least until right before Lucas was set to arrive. And then it would be just the two of them since Friday's were normally sat aside for Doyoung and Jaehyun’s date nights. So if he had something to worry about he could do it in piece by himself. And if it wasn't anything, then that was the end of it, he'd call Taeyong either way though, but the second option they'd never have to speak about it again. 

Quickly getting to work, Jungwoo ducked into his bedroom where he kept his tests hidden from plain view from the rest of the household. When he moved in with his brother, his future mate and family, it was decided that him and Jaemin would room together since they were both omegas. And both of them had done or wanted to do things that neither would comfortable telling their elder brother’s about. So, Jungwoo ended up being the younger’s teacher when it came to all things omegas. He showed him where the pregnancy tests were kept and how to use them, and all that jazz that Doyoung had shown him a couple of years ago. As he had gotten older, Doyoung had given Jungwoo the freedom to buy his own tests and keep track of them so that he could be more responsible and have more privacy. And that helped Jungwoo keep his sex life out of Doyoung’s view point. If Doyoung knew half the stuff that him and Lucas have gotten up to before they came to college, well he’d be short a boyfriend and a life, not necessarily in that order. 

Jungwoo grabbed a test and sprinted off to the bathroom and took the test. Once he was done, he wrapped up the test in a piece of toilet paper and slipped it into the pocket of his(Lucas’s)sweatshirt. He then went and opened the bathroom door and poked his head out. He checked both ways to make sure that it was still just him in the apartment. Deeming the cose clear, he jogged back to his bedroom and locked the door. He leaned back against the door and let out a breath that he hadn’t known that he had been holding in. The young omega walked across the room, and flopped down on his bed. He took out the test and laid it on the nightstand. He then pulled back the covers of his bed and crawled in and pulled the covers overtop of him, and went to sleep. But he was smart enough to set a timer on his phone to wake him up when it was time to take the test. And it wasn’t long before Jungwoo drifted off to sleep. 

It didn’t feel that long before he was being woken up by the alarm on his phone telling him it was time to check the test. Groggily, he reached around the nightstand trying to find his phone to put it on silent or to stop the noise. He blinked hard at the screen trying to cut it off. It was late enough in the day for Doyoung to come back after picking up the kids and taking them to Yuta and Sicheng’s apartment for the sleepover, and come back to wait for Jaehyun to come back. But that meant that he had only been asleep for about 20 minutes. Groaning, he dropped his phone on top of his chest and brought his hands up to rub at his face. He was too tired to deal with this. But, he knew that he didn’t really have a choice in the matter now. He rolled over on his side and looked around for the test that he still had wrapped up in the toilet paper. He sucked in another breath, and paused for a moment. Then he just went for it, he knew that was the only way that he was going to get anything done today. And his heart stopped when he saw the results. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lucas was humming to himself as he walked along the sidewalk. The young alpha had a very tiring day today, but even though he was tired he was still very happy. He only had 1 class today, he had no work in it, and finished the rest of his work for his other classes early. When he had applied to university and declared his major as physical education, he really didn’t think that it would be this much work, but he enjoyed it so he really didn’t mind. So he had time to go home change and shower before going into work. He worked at a local gym near the apartment building that he lived in with his older cousin Ten and his boyfriend Kun. He did various sorts of odd jobs for them, such as maintenance, janitorial duties, working the front desk and so on. Some days were more interesting than others, but he liked where he worked and the people that he worked with. So it really didn’t bother him that much. But part of the reason that he was in such a good mood today. The big reason that he was happy and in such a good mood today was that he was going to spend most of the weekend with his boyfriend Jungwoo. He and the elder omega had been in a relationship for years now. And Lucas knew that he was definitely the one for him and that was going to be the end of it. He didn’t care what people said about them, he loved Jungwoo and he knew that the elder loved him, and that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. He’s endured his older cousin’s teasing for years at this point, and he knows that he can handle it for years to come. Jungwoo was the one for him, and that was final. He even has a ring and everything! But, Jungwoo doesn’t know that yet, so let’s keep it on the down low for now. 

It was also part of the reason that he was spending the weekend at the apartment that Jungwoo shared with his older brother Doyoung, his mate and fiance’ Jaehyun, and his little brother Jisung. He wanted to properly ask Doyoung if he could have his blessing to marry Jungwoo before he made the trip to the edge of the city where their grandfather lived to get his permission too. But he knew that the smart decision was to go to Doyoung first, or else the grandfather wouldn’t have anything to do with him. And it was also a tradition that the two of them had started. One weekend the two of them would go to Lucas’s place, and the other they would go to Jungwoo. And this week it was Jungwoo’s turn. It also helped that Doyoung and Jaehyun had a date night every Friday night, and so do Ten and Kun, now that they have gotten together. But before that, Ten would go out and do who knows what, and half that time Kun would go out with him to make sure that he was alright. And the other half of the time he’d just stay home and read and keep to himself and not bother him. Finally, though the two of them finally got together so they joined the Friday Night date crew which leaves the younger couple alone regardless of where they go. The only person that they have to worry about now is Jisung, but he spends most of his time out with Chenle anyway so he’s never home anymore. And Jaemin has his own place with Jeno and Renjun. So it would just be the two of them.  


He was humming a song softly to himself, lost in that train of thought as he came up to the familiar front door. He knocked on the door, and waited a couple of seconds to see if he needed to knock again. He had texted Jungwoo earlier to tell him that he was on his way but he never answered him. And he didn’t just leave him on read either, slightly worried Lucas had called Doyoung on his way over and the elder said that he and Jaehyun had already left for their date, and that Jungwoo was home alone. But he had checked on his little brother before they left and Jungwoo was asleep so he probably had nothing to worry about. That eased his nerves a little bit, with how much work Jungwoo had been doing these past couple of months it only made sense that he just reached his breaking point and finally collapsed. And when he’s tired, he’s really tired and almost nothing can wake him up. So it was a very good thing that he knew where the spare key was. In fact he was the person who made the place where the Kim-Jung Household keeps their spare key. He made it in shop class when both he and Jungwoo were still in high school. They had only just started going out, and it was a couple of months before Jungwoo’s birthday and it was the first one that they were going to spend as a couple. Even though Lucas was younger, his birthday came before Jungwoo’s at the end of January, and then the older's in the middle of February. He wanted to do something grand, but not too grand as a present for him. So the idea struck him in the middle of class one day and he immediately got to work. He ended up making a decorative wreath-like thing for them to hang on the door. He carved it up, and painted it to look pretty, and installed a secret compartment in it to hide their spare set of keys. And even though Taeyong and Ten had spare sets of keys in case of an emergency, Lucas made them that since in case no one could get a hold of them they would be right there.(Doyoung didn’t and still doesn’t trust the majority of their neighbors, but he likes the rent.) 

It took him almost no time at all for him to get the keys and unlock the door. And he actually remembered this time to put the spare keys back in the little hidey-hole and then shut the door behind him. He locked the door and armed the security system and then put his stuff down. Looking around the room, he couldn’t see anyone in the room. He walked into the kitchen to check to see if Jungwoo was in there. The kitchen was empty, but he found a note stuck on the fridge written in Doyoung’s neat handwriting. It said:

_Dear Woo/Yukhei,_

_If you two are reading this then that means that Jaehyun and I have already left for our date night. But don’t worry you guys aren’t going to starve. I already made dinner for the two of you, it should be enough to feed the both of you(hopefully) and it’s in the freezer. All you have to do is just thaw it and cook in the oven for about an hour and that should be it. Have fun, stay safe, and we’ll be back before midnight at the very latest. I love you guys._

_-Doyoung-Hyung._

Lucas smiled to himself at the note. Leave it to Doyoung to do something like that. And the elder wonders why everyone jokingly calls him one of the ‘moms’ of their friend group. Though he doesn’t get teased about it as much as Taeyong and Kun do, Chenle and Jisung even started calling him “Emmoa Kun.” He hates the name but no matter what he did he couldn’t get them to stop and eventually just gave up. And the name ended up sticking. Pocketing the note in his pocket, the young alpha left the kitchen to search the rest of the house to see if he could find his boyfriend. He walked down the hallway that led to all the bedrooms, and stopped at the first one on the left. It was the room that Jungwoo and Jaemin used to share before he moved in with Renjun and Jeno. Now Jungwoo has the whole room to himself, and that has benefitted them a whole lot throughout their relationship these past couple of years. When he got no answer he figured that the elder was still asleep, and opened the door just a tiny crack. He poked his head in and peered into the room to see if he was in there. He saw a Jungwoo sized lump on the bed in the room. And if Lucas didn’t know any better he’d say that Jungwoo was asleep. Something was wrong here.  


Quietly, he walked into the room, and headed over to the bed where Jungwoo was laying down. He gently lowered himself down to get on the bed, and sat on the edge. Tentatively he reached out and laid a hand on the small of Jungwoo’s back. Jungwoo flinched a little bit at the contact but other than that didn’t try to shake him off or anything. So Lucas took that as a good sign. He just sat there for a couple of moments and was rubbing Jungwoo’s back, hoping that it was soothing him, and trying to reassure the elder that Lucas was there for him. After a couple of minutes Jungwoo had rolled over to face him, and the sight that Lucas saw just about broke his heart. Jungwoo’s eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and he still had tear tracks running down his face. His whole face was red and swollen and he was pale, and Lucas could see how anxious he was. He smiled softly at him, hoping that it would calm him down a little bit so that they could talk about whatever it is that’s wrong. He just hoped that they could work out whatever it was. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“Hey.” Lucas said softly, he reached his hand up to cup the side of Jungwoo’s face and started to brush away the tears on his face. “What’s wrong baby?” He asked him. Jungwoo just hiccuped in response and wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist and buried his face in his stomach. Lucas spent the next 15 minutes or so trying to console Jungwoo as he sobbed into his stomach. He had no idea why the elder was so upset that he was crying like this. Sure, Jungwoo was a little bit more sensitive to things in general than other people, but it still took a lot to get the omega so worked up like this. And that worried Lucas a lot, because the last time this happened was when they got together when they were in high school almost 5 years ago. 

Eventually, Jungwoo was able to stop crying, and Lucas took that as a sign of relief. He knew that his heart couldn’t take much more of Jungwoo crying. Ever since they met, Lucas has always hated it when the elder cries, regardless of the reason. He liked it better when Jungwoo was smiling and giggling and happy. Lucas was finally able to convince Jungwoo to come out of hiding from his stomach and look at him. Reluctantly, Jungwoo pulled away and looked up from Lucas from his place on the bed. Lucas could tell that he was still upset, and he just wanted to do whatever it took to make him feel better. “What’s wrong?” Lucas asked him. “I know that Doyoung-Hyung said that you weren’t feeling that great but I didn’t think that it was this bad.” Jungwoo shook his head at him. “No, no..” Jungwoo croaked out. And with how raspy his voice sounded Lucas could tell that he had been crying for hours. “I’m not sick.” Jungwoo told him. Lucas raised an eyebrow at him, as he moved to lay down on the bed right next to Jungwoo. Jungwoo was just looking at him like he was going to up and vanish at any moment. He was really starting to get confused, and worried. Because if Jungwoo wasn’t sick then what could be wrong?  


“What’s wrong?” Lucas asked him worried. “Come on, you know that you can tell me anything Woo, right?” Lucas said. Jungwoo just sniffed in response. “Please Hyung.” And Lucas never called him Hyung anymore since they started dating back in high school. It was always Jungwoo, or Woo, or some random pet name that he had come up with. And that made Jungwoo aware of how worried he was about him. He felt absolutely awful about not telling Lucas straight away that he was pregnant with his child, but he was terrified that the younger alpha was going to leave him or make him get an abortion or something. But, he was only causing more damage by not doing anything, so he just decided to blurt it out now to get it over with. “I’m pregnant.” Jungwoo sobbed. "But I'm keeping the baby." He told him firmly through the tears, God did he feel awful about all of this. “I’m so sorry Xuxi.” He curled himself up into a ball and sobbed, too scared to face Lucas after his confession. Meanwhile, Lucas laid on the other side of the bed stunned. Out of everything, Jungwoo being pregnant was the last thing that came to his mind. Lucas was more worried that Jungwoo had cancer or something, which now is a relief because his boyfriend isn’t dying, but he’s pregnant. **HE WAS GOING TO BE A DAD!** He was shocked to say the least, but he has always dreamed of one day having a family with Jungwoo and now that dream is finally coming true, even if it is a little bit early. 

Turning his attention back to Jungwoo, Lucas saw how upset he was. And knowing Jungwoo, Lucas would have to do something big, and obvious to convince him that he wasn’t doing this alone. It was how it was when they got together, it took Lucas kissing Jungwoo about 6 times before the elder fully believed that he liked him in more than a platonic friendly way. So, he got out of bed and raced into the living room to dig through his bag to try and find the ring that he always kept hidden in his backpack. He’s been trying to figure out a way to propose to Jungwoo for months now, and even though it wasn’t as grand as he wanted it to be, he couldn’t think of a more perfect moment than this. Racing back into the bedroom, Lucas almost tripped and fell flat on his face. At least the loud commotion that he made got Jungwoo to stop crying long enough to get up to see if he was okay. Looking up from his new spot on the ground Lucas just smiled up at the omega sheepishly. Jungwoo just shook his head at him while the tears were still coming down his face. Lucas got up from the floor, and guided Jungwoo back over to the bed, and sat him down on it. Lucas then kneeled down before him on one knee, If he was going to do this then he was going to do this right.  


He could tell that by the look on Jungwoo’s face that he was very confused, but Lucas had a plan of action now and he was going to carry it out. “Kim Jungwoo.” Lucas said. “Now, before I go onto the long speech that I’ve had prepared since I met you, I’m not doing this just because you’re pregnant, understand?” Lucas asked him. Hesitantly, Jungwoo nodded his head at him. “Okay, the first day that I saw you, my first day of high school, I thought that you were the prettiest person to ever walk this Earth.” Lucas told him. “There was just something about you that drew me to you, and when I finally worked up the courage to try and talk to you in my broken Korean I really thought that you were going to laugh me out of the school.” Lucas said. “But you didn’t.” He paused for a couple of seconds. “You just giggled and smiled at me and told me that you like my accent in just as equally broken Mandarin, and I knew that I wanted to marry you from that moment on.” Lucas told him. “And the more time that I’ve spent with you over the years has just solidified that fact even more in my own mind.” Lucas said honestly. “I love you more than anything in this world Jungwoo, and for the longest time I thought that the happiest moment of my young life was the day that I finally got to kiss you and tell you that I love you.” Lucas told him. “But, that all changed today, exactly about 10 minutes ago when you told me that you’re pregnant.” Lucas said. “I’ve had this ring for a couple of months, and I’ve even mentioned in passing to both your brother and grandfather that I wanted their blessings to ask you, and I’ve been racking my brain for forever trying to find the perfect way to do this.” Lucas told him. “And this wasn’t exactly how I planned to do things, but I won’t change any of this for the world.” Lucas stated. And at this point Jungwoo was full on sobbing again, but this time it was happy tears, Lucas really loved him and he wasn’t going to leave him. “Kim Jungwoo I love you, will you marry me?” Lucas asked him. Jungwoo just nodded his head and launched himself at him. “Yes.” Jungwoo sobbed. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” Lucas just smiled and hugged him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It only dawned on the two of them a couple of hours later that they had to go and tell their families about this. After discussing it thoroughly into the night, they decided that it would be the best for all of them if they got everyone to meet them here at the Kim-Jung Household for a meeting. Then they would explain everything that was going on and it would be the end of it. And hopefully, Doyoung and Ten wouldn’t kill them. They hoped that everyone would be happy for them about the baby, but it was hard to say about Ten and Doyoung. The elder omega and beta were known to be very temperamental, and they have been known to snap at the littlest things. Maybe since everyone else that they know are starting to get pregnant maybe they’d go easy on them. They could only hope. And they decided that they were going to get it over with as soon as possible and tell them all about it tomorrow. 

And this is how they got to where they are now…..

“YOU’RE WHAT?!” Ten and Doyoung screeched at them. Jungwoo and Lucas flinched slightly at the volume of it. Jaemin was pulled off of the couch by his two mates Renjun and Jeno, and they were backing away towards the kitchen. Though Jungwoo really couldn't blame them, after all Jaemin was pregnant too, and ever since they've found out the alpha and beta have been very over protective of him. And Jisung had ducked behind Jaehyung and Kun. The elder two of the three of them wish that they were that lucky to get away from their lovers. None of them had ever heard either of them this loud before. And Ten and Dongyoung were known for being the loudest in the room when they wanted to be. Both of them were ready to jump into action at any moment’s notice should one of them try to attack the young newly mated couple. No one in the room was prepared for this though. Everyone was set to jump at a moment’s notice the second things were starting to go south. They would be lucky if Lucas got out of this without a broken bone or something in the very least. 

Luckily for them their respective partners, plus Jeno and Jisung were able to restrain them before they could do something rash. And Renjun had taken Jaemin into the kitchen out of the danger zone to keep him safe for the moment. Lucas had wrapped an arm around Jungwoo’s waist and moved him back behind him to keep him out of arm’s reach from the two 96-liners. Both Ten and Doyoung seemed to be pretty emotional about the news that they just heard. And Lucas didn’t know if this was a good sign or not, but he was really hoping that it was a good one. “So, is now a bad time to tell you guys that I proposed and that Woo said yes, so now we’re getting married?” Lucas asked. And by the brutal scream that Ten let out he assumes that it wasn’t the smartest thing to say at the moment. Jungwoo had elbowed him in the side for being an idiot, and moved to stand out in front of him again. He guesses that it was up to him now to defuse the situation and get everyone to calm down now. 

“Okay.” Jungwoo said, clapping his hands bringing all of the attention in the apartment back to him. “I know that this really isn’t what any of you guys expected when you came here today.” Jungwoo said. “And for that we’re both very sorry, but we wanted to tell you guys as soon as possible since you're our only family.” He told them. “And I know that some of you are more emotional than others about this, but let me tell it to you straight.” He told them. “I love Xuxi so much it’s not even funny, and no we’re aren’t getting married just because I’m pregnant.” Jungwoo explained to them. “I found out that I was pregnant yesterday and I was so terrified about what Xuxi was going to do, I really thought he was going to leave me.” Jungwoo said. “But he didn’t.” He said dividing his attention between Lucas and the rest of their family. “When I told him he ran out of the room and back so fast that he ended up face-planting on the floor of my room.” Ten snorted at that. “When I went to make sure that he was okay, he escorted me back to bed and gave me this.” He said lifting up his left hand and gesturing to his engagement ring. It was fairly plain and had his birthstone on it, with a silver band. 

“He told me that he’s had this ring for months and that he’s been trying to come up with the perfect way to try and propose to me.” Jungwoo told them. “And I was stunned to say the least.” “But, I told him how much I love him and how I’ve always dreamed of having a family.” Lucas said from behind him. “And I told him how much I loved him and how he was finally making my dreams come true.” Lucas told them all. “So, you guys can be as mad at me as you want to, just don’t put any of the blame on Jungwoo please.” He begged them. Doyoung was the first one to speak afterwards. “I’m not mad at you guys.” He said, finally breaking out of Jaehyun’s grip on him. “I’m happy for you Jungwoo-ah I promise.” Doyoung told them. “I’m just worried.” He turned to look at Jaehyun, Jisung, and Jaemin who were standing on the threshold of the kitchen, holding his bump. “From what I’ve learned from watching you three grow up, I know that it’s hard being a young parent.” He said. “Now don’t get me wrong, I loved your mother so much when we were kids, but looking back now, I realize how much of a struggle she had raising you guys until she met Jisung’s dad, and how much harder it was for her and your grandmother after he died.” Doyoung confessed. “I don’t want you and Lucas to have to go through something like that.”  


“And I have similar thoughts.” Ten said. “I know you both so well.” He told them. “I know that you both are good kids and that you love each other so much, but I know that it’s hard.” Ten said. “And I may not really act like it but I do care about you guys so much.” He turned to look at Lucas and the alpha has never seen his elder cousin cry like that. “Xuxi, I love you so much, you’re my baby cousins and I’ll do anything for you.” He told him, getting out of Kun’s grip. “And I’m so scared for you right now, but I know you, and I know that you love Junwoo-ah and would never hurt him, and that you’d make the best father ever, present company excluded.” He mentioned talking about Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin. “And I support you full heartedly. But that won’t stop me from worrying about you.” “It won’t stop me either.” Doyoung said. Jungwoo and Lucas just looked at each other and hugged and cried. It didn’t take that much longer before everyone joined in on the group hus as well. But, now both of them know that they aren’t alone in this, and they have their families on their sides. They know that they can definitely get through this now. They were finally able to get their happy ending. 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed it? I hope you did. Next up is Chenji! Though I don't know when it'll be out, hopefully soon! Have a nice day!  
> -N.


End file.
